The Dark One's War
by TheDarkOneForever
Summary: Decades ago there was a war, one that would determine the balance of the world we know today. A war of the One's Above who were thought to be Angels and Deities and the One's Below known as the Dark One's who were thought to be Demons and Devils. The One's above sought complete annihilation of the Dark One's in fear of their brute Strength and Ferociousity among their warriors...


**The Great Calamity, and Worlds Birth**

Eons past the One's above and One's below had fought a great calamity that sought to end the world, just as it was starting to begin.

This _Calamity_ was a race not unlike their own, One's who sought to make a world that would be to their ideals, in doing so they'd gladly sacrifice the lives of the many for their selfish wanton. Their _Utopia_ brought plague, disease and created widely bazaar and mysterious beast to appear, both docile and fearsome. These beast began inhabiting lands of the _Earth_ _Dweller's_, who were still evolving and gaining greater knowledge.

The beast that had begun inhabiting the lands encroached further and further, until the very survival of the _Earth Dwellers_ were at risk of extinction.

Some of these creatures were able to and seemingly enjoyed working with the Earth Dwellers, while others more vicious and violent species started raid the small groups of _Earth Dwellers_, feasting on their flesh, like a proud hunter after a hunt. Among these beast were _Dragons_, _Sclyi,_ occasionally a _Demonic_ creature beyond recognition, and a great other variety.

The _Dragons_ of glistening scales of gold, blue, red, orange and many others, were a fearfully territorial group of creatures beyond the measure of any man or beast of Earth, they mostly sought out the" shiny treasure", anything glistening and would do anything to obtain it, be it attacking steal or finding it and digging till it was able to be moved, they would do it.

The _Sclyi_ were a species of demon-like flying horses, with a beaked face and sunken eyes their skin stretched over bones and muscle, a grotesque contour to view, and their breath deadly with a smell not unlike that of death from the corpses they'd consume, whether fresh or buried.

They would attack by night taking men and woman, killing them with their toxic then letting them rot before finally eating the rotting maggoty flesh, consuming it like one would a steak. They were no scavenger, merely hunter that enjoyed the flesh of deceased. And so they take their kill back to their lairs and let it rot before finally beginning to gorge themselves on the flesh of the ones they'd killed.

There were other great creatures including various dark species such as Basilisk who primarily occupied caves, Wyvern who's domain was that of the high peaks and ridges of the mountains, Lizard-men who patrolled the Swamps and nearby forests never straying too far from their homes, Hydras that roamed wildly and attacking without discrimination, and even a peace-loving warrior tribe called the "Vanara" also referred to as monkey-men for their strong resemblance to the species of primates and their superior strength, and many more great creatures that had yet become known to the world to have existed.

Truth be told though, the true cause of the monsters rise from the vast waste lands of hell was the doing of none other than that of the powerful, Divine Ones, as they called themselves. They had released the monsters and other horrors such as disease and plague, as a way to manipulate the Earth Dwellers to their will. Eventually the Earth Dwellers became desperate as the death toll rose, bodies piling up for burial one after another, and many others were missing. They begged the Divine Ones for aid against these plagues, disease and monsters, believing and price was better than living with such horrors. They would find out soon how wrong they were. The Divine Ones agreed on helping only if each group would become villages strong and united, building homes out of wood and stone, walls to guard their borders at night, and most importantly a sacrifice of one young child, from each family and each village, whom would come to live with them for the sake of "high guidance" to build their minds and to work as servile for the period of time between them arriving till they were adults. Upon the Earth Dwellers having agreed the Divine Ones worked in their mysterious manner to rid the lands of the beasts that roamed the lands, seemingly making them disappear altogether. Days of peace and tranquility returned to the valleys, the forests, mountainsides and caves. But the peace and tranquility wouldn't last long, in the several years that had passed since the monsters had disappeared they began to reappear and once again ravage the lands as they had before. The Earth Dwellers remembering how things had been last time felt they had been tricked and asked the Divine Ones how come the monsters had returned, they replied "We are merely able to abate their desire to attack and ravage your lands for a few years, but if you sacrifice children again, and do so every few years we'll ensure that they'll stay away for as long as we receive this small tribute as a thanks", enraged by this and fearful of what would become of them if they didn't comply, the Earth Dwellers from then on sacrificed children as they had been instructed to keep their peace and tranquility. But for that tranquility and peace they had paid a dear price of losing their children for many years, leaving a feeling of emptiness and longing for them. After nearly Twelve years away, the Divine One's decided it was time and returned the sacrificed children to their families and villages, to once again live with. But the children that came back were changes and unhappy with their new life, since they had come to know the ways of the Divine One's grandeur lifestyle, which was far superior to the one they'd returned to. And so they asked they leaders for permissions to take group of their people and have them help them build stronger fortifications, build more solid buildings for living, buildings for business and trade, buildings for the leaders of their villages, a theatre to have people perform at, and a trade systems between the other villages and their own. The work was painstaking and arduous, constructing massive stabs into strong fortifying walls to months at a time to manage to construct and a year longer to reinforce further, the buildings were constructed when the walls weren't being fortified pushing the laborers to the brink of exhaustion. In time even the more grand builds such as for business and trade were complete and booming as a success with business increasing between the villages. After they'd completed the other buildings they set out off on the task of constructing the building for their leaders, the theatre, and lastly but most importantly trade systems between the villages, which had become so large they began referring to them as cities.


End file.
